


Final Curtain

by amessoffand0ms



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Musicals, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 08:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11733153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: On press night of the musical based on their blossoming relationship, Matt has a very important question for Alex.





	Final Curtain

Matt awoke to the sound of his partner, love of his life, and costar singing.

The woman in question, of course, was none other than Alex Kingston.

The pair had got together after the filming of “The Wedding Of River Song” had wrapped- she had been the one to initiate it, after she realised that River's speech to her beloved on top of the pyramid was true for her and Matt too- “you are loved, by so many and so much, and by no one more than me.” 

Since then, they'd spent every moment together that they could. Their relationship had been a favourite with both fans and the press alike, and a couple of years ago, after she'd finished Macbeth, Ken had asked her if she'd like to do a musical.

Initially, she'd been nervous- yes, she could sing, but she wasn't sure about doing another stage project so soon after Macbeth.

That was until he'd explained to her that the concept of the musical was effectively based on her and Matt's relationship. Again, she'd been nervous, but after all, Ken was her friend and she had faith in him.

The plot was fairly simple- 2 actors meeting for the first time in rehearsals for “Romeo and Juliet”, and eventually falling in love. Originally, Matt's part was going to be played by another actor.

After much discussion, planning, and rehearsals, the musical “Final Curtain” was ready to be performed to the public. Or rather, the tabloids- it was press night.

Alex always liked to get up and warm her voice up as early as possible, a habit that she'd started on the first day of rehearsals.

The song that she was currently singing was her character, Lucy's, big solo piece- which was titled “I'll Wait For You”. It was sung just before the first interval, just after Matt's character, Oliver, dumped Lucy because he was afraid of telling her how he truly felt about her. It was also the song sung at the end of the musical, reprised with an extra couple of verses that each of the pair sung to each other.

“And my dear, I will love you for a thousand lifetimes, and I'll wait for you a million more.

I'll be there when you're ready, we can go steady or slow. I don't care, as long as we're together, you and me.” Alex finished.

Matt smiled, got up, and made his way into the kitchen.

Alex was sitting at the counter, drinking a glass of water, and smiled when she saw him. “Hello, love.”

“Good morning.” He beamed back, and sat next to her.

She kissed him. “I love you.”

“I love you too. I must say, you woke me up rather wonderfully.”

“Oh, shush. Are you nervous about tonight?”

“Not really, the press loved Macbeth so I'm sure that they'll love this.”

“True. The reason I was practicing “I'll Wait For You” is because it's the song I'm most nervous about performing. There's a lot of big notes.”

“Well, I'll warm my voice up and we'll practice the reprise, how about that Kingston?”

“Sounds good, Smith.” She chuckled, kissing him again. “Right, I'll go and get dressed.”

A few minutes later, Alex made her way back into the room. “Ready?” She asked.

“Uh huh.” 

“You and me, we've come a long way. We've danced around each other long enough.” He began.

"We've come to the end of the road, it's the final countdown. It's do or die, time to decide." She joined in, and the pair became lost in their characters.

A few hours later...

Matt was sitting in the corner of the stage, watching the group of actors who played the actors who were playing the Montagues and the Capulets-the characters didn't get on, just as the families they were playing didn't.

"They're good, aren't they?"

"They are. The girl who's playing your friend is good."

"Carrie? Yeah she's brilliant. She's lovely too, I'll buy her a drink tonight." Alex decided. "By the way, have you seen Ken?"

"Very briefly, I think that he's talking to the technical people."

"Okay." Alex replied, and hurried off to find her friend.

Matt sat down where his partner had been sitting, and got a little black box out of his pocket.

He'd been planning to propose to Alex for a while, he just couldn't find the right moment. That had been until the previous night, when he'd had the idea of getting down on one knee after the bows. He knew that Ken would probably say a few words, both to the actors and to the press.

His heart rate picked up even at the thought-he and Alex had been together two years, on their first anniversary they'd gone public, but had kept pretty private ever since. He wasn't sure how he'd react to the fact that the news of their engagement would be all over the papers the next morning.

Matt had already checked with Ken, who had been fine with the idea and wished him the best of luck.

Matt gazed at his partner, who was making her way across the stage towards him.

Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail, her face free of makeup-she never bothered with it during rehearsals. She always preferred to leave her makeup until the actual show, for her it was a way of getting into character. Also, she'd made a playlist for Lucy and she'd had it on repeat for the past 6 weeks.

"Hello, darling." She greeted  him.

In answer, he stood up, and kissed her.

"What was that for?" Alex asked.

"Hmm, nothing. Do I need a reason to kiss my beautiful, sexy, and talented girlfriend?"

"Nope." She replied, snuggling into him.

He places a kiss on the top of her head, his nerves about proposing to her settling down a little-even if she says no, he knows that she won't flee from him.

A while later...

"Alex, over here!"

"Nice big smile Alex!"

"Matt, give her a kiss on the cheek!"

The paparazzi are out in full force, all the cast and crew of final curtain can see is an array of cameras and all they can hear is the snapping of camera lenses and the call of the press.

Alex kisses Matt gently, and of course the reporters eat it up.

They give interviews and pose again, this time with Ken, and Karen, who's a guest of honour.

Salome makes her way up to the couple and poses with them for a couple of family shots, and after that it's showtime.

Alex gets changed and does her makeup quickly, and does a quick vocal warm up with Matt, Karen chipping in with tips (they honestly don't know how she's managed to wrangle herself a backstage pass, but Alex suspects it's something to do with the fact that she's been cosying up to Ken all evening.)

"Break a leg." Kaz whispers before her friends go onstage, and gives them a hug and kiss on the cheek each. "You'll do fantastically."

"Thanks, Kaz." Alex smiles warmly, makes her way onstage, and begins to sing, Matt joining her a short while after.

The first half goes smoothly, and before they know it, Alex and Matt find themselves snuggling together on the sofa in her dressing room during the interval.

“I'm so pleased that it's going well.” Alex says happily. “I'm loving the buzz from the audience.”

“Me too.” He replies. “I'm just going to nip the loo, I think that we've got about five minutes until the five minute call again.”

“Okay, see you soon.” She holds him close for a minute and kisses him. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

A while later, Alex is performing a song with the bunch of actors who played the Montagues and Capulets, both fictional and “real” parties learning to get on.

Matt is backstage, holding the ring box. There's one song to go before the finale, and he's very nervous.

Karen sidles up beside him. “You're finally proposing then?” She whispers loudly.

He jumps, and nearly drops the box. “Don't make me jump like that!”

“What, me?  _ Never! _ Good luck.” She gives him a quick kiss on the cheek and bounds off.

Half an hour later, the show is finished and Ken has just finished his speech.

Matt clears his throat just before the curtain goes down. “As you all know by now, Alex and I have been together for a while.”

Alex is confused- is he breaking up with her? She prepares herself, just in case.

Matt turns to her. “Come here Alex love, it's okay.”

She does so.

“Alex, I love you more than life itself. I love your daughter as if she were my own, and I asked her permission before tonight. And I asked your parents.’”

He gets down on one knee and she gasps. “Alexandra Elizabeth Kingston, will you do me the honour of marrying me and becoming my wife?”

The press are taking photos, the lights of their cameras flashing, but none of the actors pay them any mind.

“Yes yes, of course I'll marry you Matt! I'd be honoured to be your wife, you're my best friend. You're my soulmate.” Alex replies, and hauls him up to kiss her.

He slides the 18 carat gold ring, complete with a 12 carat jade that compliments her grey-green eyes onto her ring finger, and they hug.

The rest of the cast clap, and the final curtain goes down.

_ The End :) _


End file.
